


Candy

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [15]
Category: Bob Ross - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, gotghalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: Groot discovers Terran candy.





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madness_on_the_milano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/gifts), [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts), [Mattchewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/gifts), [lita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/gifts), [MeepMorpRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepMorpRain/gifts).



> Day 4 of @trashpandaorigins’ (EmilliaGryphon) 13 Days of GOTG Halloween Extravaganza Challenge over on Tumblr. (Day 4: Candy.)

.

“I am Groot!” The tiny twig said excitedly as they approached their hotel room on Terra.

“Groot wants to open the door.” Rocket told Peter.

“Alright, alright.” Peter said as he fumbled with his wallet while he held everyone’s suitcases to find the hotel room keys that resembled credit cards. He put the suitcases down before he handed the excited child one of the room keys.

Groot excitedly swiped the key on the special door lock as Rocket held him high enough so that the tiny Flora Colossus could reach it and open the door.

When they open the door and walk inside, Groot was excited and started to run around the room. Everyone else unpacked their luggage and put their clothes in the drawers. The next discussion was about who was going to sleep where.

“Okay, we have the 3 bedroom Grand Suite, one bedroom has 1 king size bed and the other two have 2 twin size beds.” Peter stated.

“Ew, I don’t want to share a bed with the likes of any of you.” Nebula grumbled. “I’ll take one of the twin beds.”

“I don’t need a big bed to sleep either.” Mantis chimed in. “I’ll sleep in Nebula’s room.”

“Yeah. I’m skinny and I don’t want the big bed either.” Kraglin said. “Plus I’m not feeling so good after the soup they served on the airplane made me motion sick.” He added as he applied a motion sickness patch to his neck. “Last time I’ll eat Terran soup on an airplane ever again...”

Just then, Groot figured out how to open the door to the balcony and was attempting to crawl over the railing.

“GROOT, NO!” Rocket called after the twig as Groot lifted one of his legs over the railing. He then ran over to Groot to pluck him off the balcony as the tree cried bloody murder.

“I’ll share a room with Kraglin to make things easier.” Drax stated.

Alright, then it’s settled.” Peter said as he clapped his together. “Me and Gammy will sleep in the master bedroom with the king size bed.” He added with glee as Rocket walked over with a crying Groot.

“Peter, where are Rocket and Groot supposed to sleep?” Gamora questioned as Rocket handed her Groot in an effort to calm him down. “Hi, sweetie.” She said playfully to Groot as he played with her hair.

Rocket crossed his arms. “Yeah, Star-Munch. What about me and Groot?” He challenged as they walked into the master suite, Gamora still carrying Groot.

“Well, I’m sure that they gave us a spare bed for you to sleep on or the sofa can be pulled out.” Peter surmised as he opened the closet. “And for Groot, I think they supplied a playpen or crib or bassinet for him to sleep in...” He searched the closet. It had nothing for Groot to sleep in. “Alright, lemme call the front desk and see what they can do.” Peter said as he picked up the phone and called housekeeping and as Rocket carried Groot to the bathroom to get him washed before dinner.

Fifteen minutes later, Rocket was done giving Groot a bath and Peter just finished talking to housekeeping.

“Well, Rocket.” Peter took a deep breath as the raccoon sat down with Groot in his arms. “I’ve got good news and bad news. What do you wanna hear first?”

“The good news.” Rocket replied.

“Well, the good news is that they found Groot a bassinet to sleep in.” Peter began. “Bad news is that they don’t have any more beds and the sofa doesn’t fold out into one, so I’m afraid that you’re gonna have to sleep in the bassinet with Groot.”

“WHAT?!?!” Rocket screeched. “Oh, _hell_ _no,_ Star-Munch. I’m not sleeping in a thing meant for babies!”

“I am _Groot!”_ Groot echoed.

“Alright, Groot. You’re not a baby, I’m sorry.” Rocket apologized to Groot. “And neither am I, so you better think of something real quick...” he snarled threateningly.

“Okay, okay!” Peter said. “Look, can’t you two just put up with the bassinet for just tonight and tomorrow I’ll look into getting an air mattress for you guys.”

“Hmm...” Rocket twirled his whiskers as he was deep in thought. This made Peter nervous. “Okay, but you better get us blankets, pillows, and all that other crap that we’ll need.”

“Yes, Rocket.” Peter agreed to his terms as he was about to go out.

“I am Groot.” Groot piped up.

“What the flark do you need _earplugs_  for?” Rocket asks his son.

“I am Groot!” Groot replied.

“I do NOT _snore.”_ Rockettold Groot. “If anybody snores around here it’s you, Groot.” Groot then glared at his father. “Don’t get him earplugs, Quill.” Groot and Rocket then got into a heated argument.

With that, Peter left to go get the mattress for them. When he returned, he found that Rocket and Groot were still fighting. Groot walked away angry as Peter re-entered the hotel room.

“Hey, Groot.” Peter greeted the angry little tree. “Sup, buddy?”

“I _am_ Groot.” Groot huffed as he crossed his arms.

“Still mad at Rocket, huh?” Groot nodded at Peter’s question. “I know how that is, buddy.” Peter then opened up the bag he carried in. “I got you a surprise.” Peter told Groot. “Now, close your eyes. Don’t let me see you peeking.” 

Groot closes his eyes excitedly as he held out his hands in anticipation as Peter placed his treat in the tiny tree’s hands. 

“Okay... now... OPEN THEM!” Peter instructed as Groot opened his eyes. In front of the twig was two round circles of chocolate with jagged edges.

“I am Groot?” The tiny Flora Colossus inquired.

“They’re Reese’s, Groot. They’re the best Terran candy ever invented.” Peter told the baby. “They’re good, try one.”

“I am Groot.” Groot reminded Peter.

“There ain’t no such thing as diets while you’re on vacation.” Peter said as he placed his hand around Groot. “Plus, I thought that you were mad at Rocket.”

Groot ate one of the Reese’s that Peter gave him. He chewed it into tiny little pieces before swallowing it. He then reached for the other one and ate that one too. He loved how they tasted and savored the sweetness.

“I guess that you like ‘em, then.” Peter acknowledged as Groot let out a tiny little burp followed by a fart.

“Uh, oh, Groot.” Peter said as he picked up the baby and felt that his diaper was wet. He then turned Groot over to discover that his diaper was leaky. “I think that you need a diaper change.”

“I am Groot!” Groot suggested to Peter.

“Yes, Groot.” Peter nodded. “Go get Rocket to change your diaper.” He then placed Groot down and watched the twig toddle his way to where Rocket was.

“GOD DAMN YOU, STAR-MUNCH!” Rocket shouted.


End file.
